The Story of Sis
by Maeve Moonstone
Summary: Remember Sis, Pinky's little sister, the empty wooden spool of thread? She's more than she seems. One-shot in letter form. I used OC because there isn't an option in the character selection for Sis, and because there wasn't really much to her to begin with. Anywho, enjoy!


Dear Brain,

Hi! I'm Sissy, but everyone calls me Sis. I can't talk- or move really easily, either- so it is really hard to write this right now. I didn't used to be like that, though- I used to be a normal little mouse girl, living with my adopted family in the pet store. It was a great family- I had a really clever father and a sensible mother, both of whom got along really nicely and flirted constantly as though they were still young sweethearts. I had an older brother, too- he was smart, smarter than dad even, but cared about others more than himself-he was always looking out for me, and playing with me because there was nobody else to play with when mom and dad were playing with each other in private. His name was Pinky. I had lots of fun growing up in the pet shop with my adopted family-until, that is, we had to be taken away. I was brought to a big, scary field, were a lot of little humans tried to play with me. I made friends, though, with a bunny named Max and a lamb named Isabel and lots of other nice people. But one day, a big meanie wolf wearing a silly magician's outfit pointed a stick at a poor old squirrel, and a ray of sunshine badness went right towards her! But then, she held up a shiny thing, and the mean sunshine ray of bad things hit me! I tried to open my eyes, but I didn't have any! So I tried to day-dream what was happening, I could see! I don't know how I could see without eyes, but I was. It must have been the bad sunshine. I saw Max over at the weird grass patch, and tried to wave him over. But I didn't have arms, either! I didn't even have fur! And I realized I must be naked, so I tried to cover myself up, but then I remembered I didn't have arms or paws I could do that with. Then I felt very sad, because arms and paws and fur and eyes are all such nice things, and I didn't want to ever loose them. I wanted to cry, but I didn't have eyes to cry with. I wanted to talk to Max, but I didn't have any mouth to talk with. I wondered how I could eat without a mouth, but I realized I didn't have to. I didn't have a tummy to feed. I was empty.

I didn't even have a heart.

And then I fell over, because it was all so sad and I wanted to curl up and cry, only I couldn't, but I had to do something. That was when I realized I could still move around-at least, a little bit. So I rolled over to Max and bumped him, and he glanced at me, and I felt nice hopeful feelings, because maybe Max could help me find my eyes and fur and mouth and arms and paws and tummy and heart and ears and everything, so I didn't have to be so sad. But then he turned around and hopped away. He didn't recognize me. He couldn't see that I was his friend, Sis. Then the sad feelings came back stronger than ever, and I sat there for a really, really long time. Until a strange human with a tiny head picked me up and put me in his pocket, and I was with my brother. I was with Pinky! He was different, though, with human words and weird paws, but he was still my older brother, and he still recognized me even though I was different. I know because when he looked at me, he was happy, and he hugged me. I felt a surge of pride. Only my brother Pinky was smart enough to recognize me, even though I wasn't a mouse anymore. My brother said something then, in human-speak.

"Oh, thank you, Brain."

And now that I'm just as smart as my big brother and I know how to do smart things like read and write even though I'm just an empty spool of thread who used to be a little mouse girl, I'd like to say thank you, too. So, thank you, Brain. For looking after my big brother after my family was separated, and for bringing me back to my parents so we could be together forever, and for saving me from the big, scary field where nobody would talk to me because I wasn't a mouse.

Thank you for saving me.

Signed,

Sis.


End file.
